rap_battle_nationfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BobbyIsAwesome/Gumby vs Glover
Gumby battles against Glover. Note that this is a parody of ERBP's Peter Griffin vs Homer Simpson. Cast Voice of Gumby - Catie Wayne Voice of Glover - Cameron Boyce Animation - Animeme Introduction Announcer: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! VS! BEGIN! The Battle Gumby: This Gumboy's about to tear apart this flabby marshmallow You're such a coward, your artist even draws you yellow! I'm clearly the better game guy! This isn't even fair My popularity is bigger than your creator's white hair! I'm Adult Swimming in glory! My fame can reach no higher height! You're lone with your creator, I'm drinkin' beer with Jesus Christ! Quit Quahogging the spotlight and go back to your yellow slut You better Hit & run away, because I'm bagging you to dust You're just a ball addicted bum of overly portly proportions! But besides that, you're honestly Master Hand's abortion! Your rhymes are even weaker than your wise father! We all know I'm gonna win this rap, so why even bother? Glover, don't start bitching! I don't want to hear a sound We should call Cross-Stich the Pervert, with all those villains around Go home, Glover! With your ugly pink Sedan! Flipping you the bird is the word, my fellow yellow man Glover: I'm nuclearly bringing heat! I'll power plant you in defeat The only beef that you're bringing is in your stomach, Gumby! Your family's just known for stupidity and masturbation At least unlike yours, my father actually has some characterization! You're married to a nasally voiced bitch, who acts like a prude Plus, you even found out your friend has a bigger dick than you I spit rhymes fast like a Walmart! I'm comin' in with an overload I lyrically murder you, violently, like an Itchy and Scratchy episode! We'll feast on a Harvest Moon by the time I'm done with this fag I'll burn you with disses real fast, like it's a cutaway gag! I'm grinding up this Gumboy! You're just your pet horse's hoe! And, Your new episodes are worse than your buddy Pokey's show! Enough with the fart jokes, just pack your bags and leave Your entire life is just a re-hash of Larry & Steve! How can your family stand you? I've already had enough Just shut your fat mouth, and go get me a scruff Gumby: God, your verse was longer than my fight against the Astrobots! Your lazy ass shall be plastered on the floor creating robots! Sure, our humor can be the topic of toilets and urinals But at least we don't make awful jokes at funerals I've had my pet since the beginning! Yours drop like flies, lookie. Let's see how many dead cats it takes to realize you're a pussy You'll always remember my family, after your magic ass is beat I guess you could say kicking your ass was pretty sweet! Glover: D'oh! Those harsh words you're spitting really burn! (sarcastic) Your new-aged shit can't compare to the recognition I've earned! Do television a favor, and just cancel yourself again You can call your life Mio and Mao cause this is the end I've got neighbours who are friends; who do you know, meanwhile? A former auctioneer, a paraplegic, and a crazy pedophile! I'll make you and the rest of your family crying with hokey The same tears you cried when that car hit Pokey! Who Won? Gumby Glover Both Neither Category:Blog posts